


In case of emergency

by happy_graham_cracker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, No Smut, cute jonty fluff, first fic, jasper and bellamy are good friends, jasper sucks at rainbow road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_graham_cracker/pseuds/happy_graham_cracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How was history?" Monty asked as he leant against his own locker. </p><p>Jasper placed his forehead against his locker "It's super boring man." He breathed.</p><p>Monty smile bigger, taking joy from Jaspers suffering. Jasper turned his head to look at Monty. God, his friend was adorable when he was grinning like an idiot. </p><p>Wait, what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is, not only my first fanfiction but my first story I've written that wasn't for English class. 
> 
> Excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm not fantastic at proof reading and I could find anyone else to do it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff that is Jonty :P

Jasper sat in History class bored out of his mind. It was a few weeks into his second semester of 11th grade so they were just recapping what the learnt in the last semester, plus he had no friends in this class so he had no one to talk to. He already knew all this stuff anyway. It wasn't that hard to get your head around The American Civil War. His teacher, Ms. Griffin, was the Mother of one of his close friends so he could always ask for help outside of school anyway. 

Jaspers turned to look out the window and his mind started to wander. He began thinking about what would happen if there was an emergency in the school. What would he do? Would he follow protocol or would he defy the rules and make his own way out. Would he go and find his friends to make sure they were OK? Surely he couldn't get to all his friends in an emergency, they have classes all over the school. So which friend would he find first?

He was shaken from his thoughts when the bell rang to signal the end of class. He packed up all his book headed to his locker as fast as he could. Today was pizza day at the cafeteria and he didn't want to end up with a soggy cold leftover piece like he did last time.

He raced through the halls to get to his locker before the stampede of students started. He opened his locker, put his books away and slammed his locker door close hard only to find a startled Monty Green on the other side.

"Dude, you wanna slam that any louder?" He joked with a small grin.

Jasper sarcastically mocked Monty's grin back at him. 

"How was history?" He asked as he leant against his own locker. Monty had swapped with Lexa so her locker was closer to Clarke's and so his locker was right next to Jaspers. 

"God, how much do you have to learn about American history before they teach us about something we didn't learn in pre-school." He complained before placing his forehead against his locker "It's super boring man." He breathed.

Monty smile bigger, taking joy from Jaspers suffering because he's been there. He took history last semester and understands how dry and strenuous the first few weeks of it is. Jasper turned his head to look at Monty. God, his friend was adorable when he was grinning like an idiot. 

Wait, what?

"Hey boys, ready to go to lunch?" Clark asked as she appeared out of nowhere, making the 2 of them jump. Standing next to her was her bestie Lexa. If you didn't know them better, it would seem like they are always fighting and disagreeing on things, but the truth was that they are almost inseparable.

Jasper stammered trying to get his words out "Um.. yer sure, we'll be right behind you." Is all he managed, still getting over the fact that Clarke and Lexa were able to sneak up on both of them like that. Was he that distracted by his thoughts? Maybe the 2 girls were just really good at sneaking. Yep, that's got to be it.

The girls walked away and Jasper took a deep breath. He turned to look back towards Monty and gestured his head sideways as if to say 'Come on, lets go.' and started to walk slightly faster than usual to catch up with 2 girls who were chatting away about plans for the weekend.

When they all got their food, they headed towards the table that had claimed as their own since the first day of high school. Already sitting there was Bellamy, Murphy, Lincoln, Octavia and Finn. They had all been friends since middle school except for Murphy. He had only joined the group recently because he stopped being a total jerk to everyone and turned out to be kind of a cool guy. 

They sat down and ate their lunches whilst conversed between themselves. Jasper was content with just observing the group as he ate his, not exactly disgusting but not amazing pizza. He had noticed a few things about his friends over the past couple of weeks. Such as Bellamy having a not-so-secret crush on Clarke and Murphy having a not-so-secret crush on Bellamy. Octavia and Lincoln without a doubt had a thing going on but are hiding it from Bellamy so he wouldn't get angry. And Finn always seemed to be texting some chick named Raven who goes to a specialised mechanic school. 

Monty was talking with Lexa about their English assessment due on Tuesday that they hadn't started yet. So Jasper just started thinking. He thought about what books he was going to have to bring home so he could do homework. Then his mind travelled to what he was going to do on the weekend. He would no doubt hang out with Monty, like he did every weekend. He turned to Monty to ask him if he wanted to come over on Saturday to play x-box or something and saw him laughing with Lexa and she had one of her hands on his knee. Jasper froze.

Suddenly Jasper felt weird, not quite angry and not quite disgusted but somewhere in between. He excused himself and strolled away from the table acting as normal as possible as to not raise any suspicion of how he’s feeling. The bathroom was empty thank-god, because as soon as he got in there he felt sick. Why was this bothering him so much? He should be happy for Monty. Lexa is a delightful girl. Not to mention she’s beautiful.

Jasper and Monty have been best friends since elementary school. Jasper would say that Monty is the person he is closest to in the world and he tells him everything. Over the winter break they had had a sleepover which started with a movie and snacks and ended up with one of those personal 2am conversations. They had spilled heaps of secret that night but they both would agree that the biggest one was when Jasper told Monty he was Bi. They talked about that for a while then both fell asleep. The next morning Monty couldn't get out of there fast enough and their conversations for the next week seemed different.

He couldn't deny it to himself anymore. He had had feelings for Monty since the halfway through 9th grade but he just pushed them aside because that was too confusing for a 14 year old to handle. But he was now 17 and it wasn't confusing anymore, just scary. He could never tell Monty after how he reacted to Jasper telling him he was Bi. There is no way in hell that he would like him back in that way. And what if he wasn't OK with it? What if he disgusted Monty and he never wanted to talk to Jasper ever again? 

Jaspers head started to spin and he felt like he was going to throw up until he heard the bathroom door open and saw that it was Bellamy. Jasper turned to go into one of the stalls but Bellamy caught him before he could.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked in a soft voice. Bellamy had a way of always made everyone feel comfortable and with his soothing words, Jasper didn't feel as bad as before.

He paused for a moment, took a deep breath and asked "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," Bellamy said as he checked if anyone was within hearing distance. When the coast was clear he continued. "What is it?" 

Jasper took another deep breath.

"I think I have feelings for Monty." He confessed. "No," He thought about it for a second then looked up at Bellamy

"I think I love him."

Bellamy just stood there is shock and Jasper realised he may have just made a huge mistake. But then Bel started to grin, and that grin starts to turn into a smile. Jasper starts to shake all over and Bellamy's face starts to look concerned. 

"Hey Jasp, it's OK." Bellamy began, followed by him pulling Jasper into a hug. When Bellamy finally lets go of Jasper he puts his hands on the shorter boys shoulders.

"Firstly, thank-you for trusting me with this, I know it must of been hard for you to say," He started "Secondly, does he know?"

"No of course he doesn't know." Jasper spits "Oh my god, Bellamy I have no idea what to do, Help me!" He begged but when Bellamy was about to open his mouth to give advice, the bathroom door opened and a few other students walked in. Bellamy Gave him a small nod and left the bathroom with Jasper following close behind.

~~~~~~~~~

The clock stuck 3:30pm and the end of the day was finally here, but jasper couldn't relax. He had avoided Monty for the rest of the day except for when they were at their lockers right after school had finished. Neither of them said a word and Jasper tried desperately to not look at Monty. He packed up the books that he would need for homework, only Maths and Biology, and quickly turned to leave.But before he could even take one step, Monty grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around to face him.

"OK, why are you acting so weird?" Monty demanded, his face was stern but he could see a hint of concern peaking through. Jasper didn't want to talk about this now, he didn't want to talk about it ever. 

"What? I'm not acting weird... you- you're acting weird." He replied weakly. He needed to get out now before he did something stupid. "I've got to go, I have heaps of homework to do." Before Monty could stop him, Jasper was already walking away a little bit faster than he usually would

"Jasper!" Monty called out, but it was too late, he had already merged into the sea of people rushing to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Choose a character dude. I already got Donkey kong.” Monty said with pride in his voice.
> 
> “Thats ok, I wanted Toad anyway.” Jasper lied. He always wanted to be Donkey Kong, But toad was good too.
> 
> “Lets play. Loser has to buy lunch.” Monty states before hitting the start button. The game is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! If you read the last chapter of this work within the first day of me posting it you need to know that I changed it a bit so the second chapter would make more sense.  
> The only important change is that i changed it to be based on a Thursday instead of a Friday
> 
> Thank-you to the people who have read this, it means a lot   
> p.s. i didn't proof read this cos im lazy so if there are any major screw ups just let me kno and ill fix it

It was finally Saturday, 2 days after the conversation Jasper had with Bellamy in the bathroom. He had hardly said a word to Monty since. He carried around 3 subjects worth of books at a time as to minimize the amount of visits he would have to make to his locker. At lunch he sat between Bellamy and Finn instead of his usual spot on the edge of the table next to Monty. Luckily he didn’t have chemistry on that day because they are lab partners and if Jasper had swapped partners, then Monty would have definitely known something was up. Well… he knew something was up anyway.

Jasper had spent Friday night alone so that he could have a good long think about everything that was going on. He thought about how Monty acted around him, the way he talked and acted, just trying to find any evidence that Monty felt the same way towards Jasper. Every time Jasper found a speck of a chance that Monty might feel the same way towards him, Lexa would come back into his mind. Monty and Lexa seemed to be spending a lot of time together recently and Jasper really didn’t know what to think of it. They are probably just friends. but then again, maybe they’re more.

What was Jasper going to do? He couldn't face Monty again without having an action plan. He needed to talk to someone about his situation. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began searching through his contacts before he found the one he was looking for. Bellamy was the only person he could talk to. The phone rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hey Jasper, How's it going?" He asked joyfully. He sounded like he was in a good mood.  
"Yer its good, hey, where are you right now?"   
"Um, I'm walking to Murphy's house. He invited me over to play video games. Why? What's wrong?" Bellamy drilled. Jasper could hear his voice change from happy to concerned.

"No, everything's fine, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you a question about something and I need you to answer honestly OK, no matter what you think I want to hear." Jasper rambles. 

"OK what do you wanna know?" 

"Do you see the thing between Lexa and Monty or am I just crazy?" He finally gets out. There is a small moment of silence before Bellamy begins to laugh.

Bellamy actually starts laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Jasper didn’t understand the humor in his question.  
"Dude, Lexa has a thing for Clarke. You would have to be blind to miss that."

Had he really missed that. He thought back through the weeks that had just passed and realised that it was true. Lexa had been flirting with Clarke, not Monty. 

"Oh god," Jasper finally let out his breath that he didn't realise he was keeping, "Thank-you so much. I gotta go, have fun with Murphy."

"Oh," Bellamy gloated "I will."  
"Woah, what?"   
"Bye Jasper, and good luck." Bellamy added then quickly hung up the phone.

Jasper sat on his bed and stared at his phone. Since he’d to terms with his feelings for Monty, every time he looked at him, his heart would flutter and his brain would turn to mush. He could hardly keep a conversation going without getting lost in what Monty was doing with his hands and would end up just staring at him and not listening to what he was saying. He needed to get a grip on that. 

He opened up messenger and typed out a text to Monty.

Jasper: Hey, sorry for being weird at school yesterday. I was feeling kinda off. Do you wanna come over today and play some Video games?

Monty: Understandable. Yer sure,what time should I be over?

Jasper looked at the time. 10: 47am. 

Jasper: Whenever between 11-11:30.

Monty: Sure I'll be there 11 :)

What was he doing? He didn’t have an action plan, and now he has exactly 13 minutes to think one up. Jasper’s smart but he’s not that smart. He sets up his room with bean-bag on the floor for one person and the other could sit on the bed so there would be no awkward interactions during game play. He looked at the clock.

10:51pm.

Shit. Monty would be here any minute now and all he had managed to do was re-arrange his room which Monty would undoubtedly change back to before anyway. He quickly got changed into something a little bit more socially acceptable than him pajamas. He wore the first things he found in his draws, a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans.

10:56pm. 

He makes a list of ‘what if..’ questions on his phone for if there was a lull in the conversation or if he got the overwhelming desire to pull Monty close and just kiss him… where did that come from?

10:59pm

“OK, calm down.” Jasper coaxed himself “everything is going to be fine. You’ll play some games, eat some food and then he’ll go back home and you will be just-” He was interrupted by his doorbell. He looked at his clock.  
11:00pm.  
“-fine.” He raced to the door before pausing for a moment, then opening it. Monty lifted his head from where he was looking at his feet and smiled.

“Hey Jasp, I bought some chips and soft drink because I wasn’t sure how your snack supplies were going.” Monty said as he held up a plastic bag full of food. Jasper stood in silence for a moment. He had to keep reminding himself that ‘this is just like any other day’ and ‘Stop staring at Monty, Jesus Christ’. 

“Hey thanks dude, I was running low. Come in.” Jasper stepped to the side and let Monty into his home. Jasper hadn’t had time to clean it before Monty came over but Monty didn’t care if it was clean or not. And anyway, they were gonna be in Jaspers room the whole time. 

Monty started walking up the stairs and towards Jaspers room and Jasper followed him. He already felt nervous about this whole situation. When they get to his room, they set up the game that Monty had insisted on playing, Mario Kart which Jasper was pretty average at but was Montys favorite. Monty had done exactly what Jasper predicted. He pushed the beanbag out of the way and sat down beside Jasper on his bed and crossed his legs. 

Jasper flinched when Monty rested his knee on Jaspers thigh. He wished he could just push Monty back onto his bed and kissing him senseless. A punch to his shoulder quickly throw that thought from his mind.

“Choose a character dude. I already got Donkey kong.” Monty said with pride in his voice.

“Thats ok, I wanted Toad anyway.” Jasper lied. He always wanted to be Donkey Kong, But toad was good too.

“Lets play. Loser has to buy lunch.” Monty states before hitting the start button. The game is on.

~~~~~~

After almost 2 hours of swearing at each other, throwing food, and a few death threats made by Jasper, they had reached the final race. They were neck and neck and this game was the deciding round.

“Are you ready to lose, Green?” Jasper taunted Monty as he turned to glance at him. It was only then that he realized how close they actually were. Their legs were touching from hip to knee. Jasper had to remind himself to breathe.

“I think the real question is, are you ready to spend an outrageous amount of money on that lunch you’re gonna be buying me, Jordan?” Monty joked. If Monty did win, Jasper knew he would probably have to make Monty order more because he would be too hesitant to spend to much. 

“Bring it.” Jasper pressed the start button. The track they were racing was chosen at random, and of course it had to be Rainbow Road. Jasper was shit at this one, he had never finished any better than 5th place when playing it and Monty knew that. And this game was no exception. Monty won 1st place and Jasper got 7th.

Jasper laid back on his bed in defeat. Monty was laughing at him and saying things like “I’m thinking we go to that new expensive French restaurant and order a 4 course meal” When Jasper was finally sick of Monty's gloating, he sat up and launched himself at Monty, tackling him down on to his bed. 

They did this a lot, whenever one of them were gloating too hard about winning something or if one of them made a god awful pun, they would end up wrestling. Neither of them were extremely strong but Jasper had a way of using his lankiness to his advantage and eventually got Monty pinned underneath him. Within moments Jasper realized his mistake, because when he looked down at Monty he felt a twinge deep in his gut.

Jasper quickly rolled off of him before Monty could realize what was going on. He started to clean up the mess they had made whilst playing video games hoping that Monty wouldn’t pick up on the awkwardness that Jasper was feeling. But Monty could see the look on his face and before Jasper could change the subject and pretend like nothing had happened,

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Monty asked so calmly, it made Jasper feel bad about keeping what was bothering him a secret. He could just tell Monty right now and see how he reacts. But Jasper couldn’t gamble on his friendship like that. Monty was his best friend, had been for years, and if he lost that friendship over this it would kill him.

“Nothing, why would something be wrong?” Jasper tries to play it off cool but he still can’t meet Monty’s eyes. 

“Because you’ve been acting weird on and off for weeks now, but recently you’ve been acting off all the time.” Monty pointed out “On Thursday after school, you ran off so fast I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye and yesterday at school you didn’t even talk to me.” Monty was standing know, about a foot away from Jasper and staring at him. But Jasper couldn’t lift his head, he couldn’t look at Monty right now. Jasper couldn’t speak.He was frozen.

“If there is something going on, you can tell me,OK?” Monty was really close to Jasper now. “ I’m not gonna leave until you tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.”

“Monty…” Jaspers whispered. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. He looked up at Monty and knew right then what he had to do, no matter what the consequences were.

“I- I have-” Jasper stuttered, he couldn’t get the words out with Monty right there in front of him. He closed his eyes and looked down and tried again.

“Monty, I think I’m in love with you.” He choked out. His whole body felt like it was going to shut down, ‘Did I really just say that!!’ He thought ‘He’s gonna hate me forever know’ 

“Jasper,” Monty finally said “look at me.” He put his hand on Jaspers cheek and pulled his head up so their eyes could meet. Monty looked into Jasper’s eyes as if he were looking for something. What was he looking for? Regret? Embarrassment? Pain?

“Don’t mess with me Jasper.” Monty demanded. His voice was stern and it sent shivers down Jaspers spine.

“I’m not messing with you” Jasper didn’t know what else to say.

“Oh ,Thank god” Monty let out a sigh, of relief? Jasper didn’t have time to figure out what that meant because next thing he knew Monty was stepping closer and grabbing Jasper face with both hand. Before Jasper could do anything, Monty was kissing him. It took Jasper a second to realize that Yes, Monty is kissing you. Kiss him back. And so he did. It was wet, fast and perfect. 

When they both pulled away their lips were slightly swollen and red. They stood together for a second before they both started to laugh. Monty let go of Jasper and sat on his bed, still slightly chuckling.

“Dude, oh my god.” Monty starts laughing even more “I thought your problem was that you had a thing for Bellamy. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that you felt the same way.”

“Bellamy?!??!” Jasper starts to laugh again at this point “He has a thing with…. Murphy” He says as he recalls the phone conversation he had with him earlier. This makes both of the boys fall into hysterical laughter until they both collapse onto Jaspers bed.

Monty sighed when the both became silent again. “So what does this mean?” he asks. Jasper though for a second and replied with “I’m willing to give this a try if you are.”

Monty turns his head to look at Jasper. “OK. When do we start?”

“I believe I owe you lunch, how about we start there?” Jasper reminds Monty as he gets up to get his jacket and wallet.

“Sounds great.” Monty replies with a stupid grin on his face.  
They both head down stairs as Jasper takes out his phone to send a text to Bellamy

Jasper: I talked to Monty and told him. We are going out to lunch now. Thx

A few moments later Bellamy replies.

Bellamy: :-*


End file.
